


Sleep Well

by how_about_no



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleep, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: Stiles and Derek both skip the quidditch game, and bond over sleepless nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise_lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lynn/gifts).



> Haven't written sterek in freaking AGES! So here you go. I still love it.

Everyone thinks the Slytherin common room is going to be dark and damp, but they’re wrong. It’s warm and cosy just like the rest of the houses. There’s just a lot of green. And when Stiles says a lot, he means a LOT. There are green drapes, green rugs, green armchairs. Stiles is pretty sure someone charmed the fire to be green before. That someone definitely wasn’t Stiles. No sir.

As he plopped down onto his favourite armchair of the bunch, and scooched into his butt groove, the fire glowed dimly, nearly going out. With a flick of his wand it roared again.

It was quiet tonight in the common room, everyone having gone to see the Slytherin vs Gryffindor quidditch match. Stiles was meant to go. He promised to support Allison when she kicked Slytherin’s ass with her beating skills. It wasn’t funny, at all, to talk in great detail about Allison’s beating skills loudly in the Great Hall. Nope. Stiles isn’t that immature.

“Shouldn’t you be at the game?” A voice came from behind him, and Stiles stretched up to see who it was.

“Shouldn’t you?” He replied when he saw that it was Derek Hale, captain of the quidditch team that was meant to be playing right this second.

“Broke my ankle last week.”

“You look fine to me,” Stiles raised an eyebrow at the fact that Derek was putting equal wait on both his feet.

“Stomach ache?”

“Are you asking me?”

“I just-” Derek sighed- “I had a lot of work to do, but my team is very,” He rolled his eyes, “Enthusiastic.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” It was starting to hurt Stiles’ neck to look over his shoulder like he was, but the view was worth it. Had Derek been working out more? It must’ve been a while since he’d got a good look, “An unenthusiastic team is a losing team, right?”

“An unenthusiastic team would be less annoying,” Derek pushed through gritted teeth, then seemed to rethink himself, smoothing his face out to a neutral expression, “It’s an honour to be their captain.”

“Wow,” Stiles nodded sarcastically, “Does anyone actually fall for that act? You hate everything and everyone it’s pretty obvious, dude.”

“Dude?” Derek wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah,” Stiles tilted his head, “Dude, bro, amigo, compadre.”

“Are you Spanish?”

“Do I look Spanish?”

“You look like you need some sleep.”

Stiles blinked and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t think it was that obvious. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t been sleeping. There was no reason for the nightmares, nothing had happened to him, sometimes it just happened. The night terrors come every few years, and, unfortunately, lasted for months at a time.

“Thanks, big guy, I wasn’t aware of that,” Stiles turned around again, slumping in his chair. It was bad enough that people _knew_ he wasn’t sleeping, but they didn’t need to _point it out_. Jeez, what happened to manners.

“Sorry,” Derek came around so he was visible, and leant on the side of the arm chair next to Stiles’, “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Did that hurt to say?” Stiles raised his eyebrows, “It sounded like it hurt.”

“I don’t apologise often.”

“Oh, really?” Stiles sat up straighter, “And what did I do to deserve the honour?”

“You-” Derek licked his lips, then shook his head- “Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“I’ve said enough stupid things in my life to know that whatever could come out of your mouth right now is not nearly as bad as 85% of the things that have come out of mine.”

“Do you take a breath at any point when you speak?” Derek smirked, “Or does it all just come out in one?”

“Opera singer’s lungs, man,” Stiles patted his chest, “Comes in handy.”

“I’m sure it does,” Derek seemed to consider his options for a moment before he spoke again, “I have something that could help you sleep. If you want.”

“What is it?” Stiles bit his lip, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. He didn’t understand why he was being so nice to him. Derek had no feelings, he was mean and ruthless, dismissive of everyone. It didn’t help that his heart was beating too fast in his chest and Derek could probably hear it. Damn werewolves.

“It’s a sleeping draft I get from Professor Longbottom,” Derek shrugged, “I don’t really need it anymore. I’m sleeping okay.”

“You have trouble sleeping?”

“Night terrors.”

“Me too.”

“They suck.” Derek smiled softly, and Stiles smiled back. It felt like something passed between them, “Do you want to come get it?”

“God yes.” Stiles groaned, which elicited a laugh from Derek.

They walked up to Derek’s room in silence, and when they got there Derek went straight to the table by his bed. He opened a drawer as Stiles looked around the room.

“Everyone has posters,” Stiles gestured to the several film and TV show posters by people’s beds, “But you don’t.”

“I don’t really watch TV.” Derek shrugged, still rummaging through his drawer.

“You don’t-” Stiles snapped his mouth shut when Derek’s shoulders tensed- “Okay, I’m not going to judge your life choices. What do you do?”

“Read, mostly,” He made a humming noise, then picked up a vial, brandishing it like a trophy, “Here.”

“Thanks man,” Stiles popped the cork off and started swigging.

“You’re only meant to-” Stiles took his lips off the bottle with a pop and raised an eyebrow- “Have a drop.”

“Oh,” Stiles’ eyelids drooped, and he felt himself drifting off, “Oh no.”

“Idiot,” Derek muttered, and Stiles’ foggy brain interpreted it as fond. Next thing he knew, his knees were failing him and two strong arms were catching him, then it all went black.

*

When Stiles woke up, he went to turn over so that he was facing the wall, and instead fell out of bed.

“What the-?” That was not his bed, and this was not his room. What happened? Oh, yeah. Sleeping draft. Wow, Stiles was a fucking idiot. Who just chugged a sleeping draft they had been handed without asking how much to have? Idiots like Stiles did, that’s who.

He scrambled to his feet and looked around the room. The first thing that struck him was that no one else was in their beds, the second was that he hadn’t had any nightmares that night, and the third was- well, the third nearly knocked him straight off his feet. Derek was asleep on the floor next to his own bed, just a measly blanket covering him from his shins to his shoulders. The poor guy’s feet were uncovered and pretty chilly looking.

Not wanting to wake Derek up, Stiles grabbed his cloak from where he must’ve shucked it last night in his sleep, and tried to tiptoe out of the room.

“Stiles?” Derek murmured, still half asleep, when Stiles was just a few steps away from the door.

“Mornin’, sleepy head,” He turned and tried not to giggle at how disgruntled Derek looked, “Sleep well?”

“Mhm,” Derek clearly lied, “Like a log. Where’re you going?”

“Back to my room,” Stiles laughed, “I’m sorry I kind of stole your bed last night, I didn’t realise the sleeping draft would be so strong.”

“It’s okay. I’ve slept on the floor before. It’s- it’s not bad.”

“Shut up,” Stiles shook his head, “I know you’re lying. You could’ve just climbed in with me I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Oh, I didn’t- I didn’t want to assume-”

“How about I make up for my indiscretion,” Stiles took in a breath, summoning all his courage, “With a drink. Three broomsticks tonight? You can hook me up with some more of that sleeping draft, and maybe we can share the bed this time.”

“That,” Stiles held his breath, “Sounds amazing. Just don’t collapse on me this time.”

“I’ll try.” Stiles grinned, and Derek grinned back, and something bigger passed between them this time. Maybe Stiles was smoother than he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr- girlsf0rgirls


End file.
